the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel "Gabby" John Utterpun
"A sense of humor is PUNdamental to any life worth living!" Mr. Gabriel John Utterpun, D.C.L, appears to be in his early fifties. (He’s actually a full decade younger than this, but too much partying has aged him prematurely.) He has silvery-white hair, slate blue eyes (and a suit, top hat, and bow tie to match), and a slim yet wiry build. He stands at 5'9" (just above average height for a man, in his world). Gabby is fun-loving, a bit of a showman, and always quick with a jest, yet doggedly determined under all his frivolous talkativeness. A genial gent with a spry step, sparkling laugh, and alarmingly high alcohol tolerance, he will accompany people on their adventures in order to look after them, but looks forward even more to the celebrations (and libations) that often follow such endeavors. Earning a Doctor of Comparative Law degree in his world means that Utterpun has studied the law codes of multiple dimensions. He thus knows what a person can and cannot get away with in many (though not all) realms. If he finds himself in a land whose laws he does not know, he’ll take care to learn them post haste. He enjoys finding loopholes and having the best time legally possible. Wherever he happens to be, he’s a darn good lawyer to have on your side! Narrator--Jekyll1886 Biography Mr. Gabriel "Gabby" John Utterpun, D.C.L. is the most fanciful and least serious version of Mr. Utterson across multiple universes. He hails from a dimension full of jokes, gin, and showmanship, where his dear friend Henry "Harry" Jekyll never split the human soul but instead went into the field of Pan-Dimensional Science, with a sub-specialization in celebration-enhancing material effects--neutrino-powered fireworks, for example. (Harry pursued his work only when he wasn't throwing or attending a party.) ((The “vibe” of this home dimension is somewhere between the works of P. G. Wodehouse and Douglas Adams’s Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy, with an Edwardian/steampunk flair.)) Jekyll apparently discovered something during his researches which troubled him. Utterpun tried to cheer him up, but even his best puns didn’t work. Concerned for his friend, Gabby pestered him until he learned the truth: Harry had discovered that many Jekylls (and Hydes and Lanyons) existed in multiple universes, but nearly all of them met terrible ends, survived only by Uttersons (usually). This was all very upsetting to Harry, as he not only felt a sense of loss at the deaths of other versions of himself and his friends, but feared he was doomed to meet a tragic end as well. Ever practical, Gabby suggested he and Harry work to save the lives of all the Jekylls, Hydes, Lanyons, etc. they could. After all, he argued, if they could keep (to his mind) more melodramatic and less fun versions of themselves from harm, surely their own fates would prove no worse. Harry agreed. As it stands, Harry stays behind in their home dimension, operating the scientific equipment necessary to send Gabby across the cosmos as they work toward their goal. However, should Utterpun find himself in real danger, Jekyll will not hesitate to trans-dimensionally teleport (or “jaunt”) him back home. Mr. Utterpun loves wine, but gin is a close second. In his home dimension, he has a butler named Jeeves, who tends to the day-to-day affairs Gabby doesn’t want to be bothered with. Utterpun loves to help people, especially his friends, and is usually up for a good adventure. Unfortunately, he does have a bit of a weak stomach when it comes to seeing blood or witnessing traumatic injuries. Gabby is terribly amused by dolphins, and would love to go swimming with one. He treats mice very, very respectfully (as per Harry’s advice), and may even leave little cubes of cheese around for them. Story Appearances Life Continues Helen and Elaina have an announcement. The rest of the lodgers carry on with their lives. Haunting Pasts A figure from Elias's past appears, Richard tries to process some harsh memories, Not-Allison tries to hide from the consequences of her actions, and the new lodgers get some advice and a room. Pictures Gabby Utterpun grayerscale 01.jpg Gabby Utterpun 03b.jpg Gabby Utterpun 03c.jpg Gabby.jpg|Drawn by Decipherer Category:Characters